You'll Be in My Heart
by Frankenstien93
Summary: Alrighty, my first song-fic oneshot! A little thing I wrote with Kenpachi and everyone's fav pink-haired, sugar addict! The song is "You'll be in my heart" By Phil Collins. Plz R&R!


**One shot I came up with to show the softer side of everyone's favorite psychopathic soul reaper, Kenpachi.**

**I don't own Bleach, Kenpachi, or Yachiru.**

**This is set sometime after Kenpachi and Yachiru first met.**

* * *

**You'll be in my heart**

_**"I named you Yachiru, in memory of the only person I ever admired."**_

_**Kenpachi Zaraki**_

The sky darkened and rain began to fall from the sky. A large man was making his way through the Rukongai. This man had named himself, Kenpachi Zaraki and was not to be trifled with. He was on a mission, a mission to get his daughter back.

He could hear the little girl's screams from a mile away; she was upset from being separated from her father, not because she was being kidnapped by a gang in attempt to get revenge against Kenpachi. He had killed there leader and had deemed the rest to boring to kill. The gang was angry at being looked down upon and even more upset that their boss, who was their like a father to them, had been brutally slaughtered because Kenpachi thought the man looked like he could put up a challenge. Sadly, Kenpachi was wrong.

"Would you get her to shut up?" one of the men demanded. He was the newly appointed leader and clad in dirty rags like the rest of his gang, after the defeat of their boss they lost everything. They could all feel the menacing spiritual presence of their target coming towards them. The man holding the pink haired girl looked at him frantically, "I'm trying but nothing seems to work!" The third man was about to say something when the little girl calmed down. They all felt the approaching pressure from inside their hideout, cave in the side of a mountain. "Shit, shit, shit!" The new leader said as they looked outside and could hardly see their guest but knew it was him.

The man was tall and muscular, standing at 6ft 7. His hair was wild mess of blackness and a scar going down the left side of his face. A grave look of determination had been carved into his stone-hard face. He looked up at one of the men and a demonic smile crept along his face as a blade of spiritual energy had been plunged into the man's chest.

The leader screamed as he witnessed the man's brutal death. He ran inside and grabbed Yachiru and his knife. He came out and held the weapon under her chin. "You come any farther and I'll slice your little girl's throat in half!" He warned.

Kenpachi looked at the leader, "Guess I misjudged you earlier." He said. "I was aiming for both of you." He didn't stop moving forward.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?" The leader yelled, "You take one more step and she's dead!" Yachiru just giggled and held her hands out to Kenpachi, wanting her daddy to hold her.

Suddenly with a flash, Kenpachi was gone.

"Huh, where did he go?" The leader asked. "Hey, Hanzai! He's gone!" He said happily as he turned to look at Hanzai, but saw a bloody mess instead. He was struck speechless as the giant of a man was standing there, licking some blood from his sword. "Taste as dirty as he looked." Kenpachi said. The leader screamed as a large thunderbolt hit and flashed through the sky. He dropped his hostage as Kenpachi stood in front of him, and s word had been driven into his chest.

Kenpachi removed his sword and kicked the body away. The rain was getting heavy and Yachiru was getting wet. "Looks like we'll stay here for the night." He said as he picked up the little girl who snuggled into his arms. Kenpachi smirked as he put his sword back in its sheath, strapped across his back. He walked into the cave and grabbed the other body and tossed it out and set Yachiru on the bed. 'Must have been the leaders.' Kenpachi thought to himself and shrugged. "Like he's going to mind." He said with a smile and a chuckle. He patted Yachiru's head and sat down against the wall, watching it rain. He had always liked the rain; it washed away the blood of the day and was one of the closest things he could get to a bath, those days.

Yachiru nuzzled Kenpachi's hand when it was there. She knew her daddy didn't care for bed to much sense they always seemed to be too small for him. She closed her eyes but was awoken by the sound of the thunder. She let out a scream, not used to hearing the loud noise. She had thought the noise was the man's scream at first but apparently she was wrong, she thought it was one of those ugly-faced monsters that had tried to get her and her daddy. She began to cry as thunder crashed again.

Kenpachi was almost lulled to sleep by the sound of the rain and thunder was jolted awake by Yachiru's screams. He growled and drew his sword and looked for the source of his daughter's fears. He couldn't find anything but watched as another bolt of lightning struck and the thunder roared through the sky, causing Yachiru to scream again. "You're not afraid of bloodshed or my sword, but a little thunder and you're in tears?" Kenpachi questioned his daughter as if he was going to get a response. He sighed and shook his head. He walked over to her and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

Yachiru held on to Kenpachi with all her might, crying more as another crash was heard. She buried her face in Kenpachi's large chest.

"Shush, it's just a little thunder; it's not going to hurt you." Kenpachi said, running his hand through her short pink hair.

Yachiru didn't believe him as she continued to cry.

Kenpachi growled to himself and tried to think of a way to make her fall asleep. He then remembered something that had been in his mind for the past few days. It was a song that he couldn't remember where he heard it from but had come to him after he found Yachiru. It must have been a leftover memory from when he was alive. He moved Yachiru in his arms and began to rock her. He cleared his throat as he began to sing as softly as he could manage.

_"Come, stop your crying, it'd be all right.  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry."_

Yachiru looked at her father surprised at what he was doing but didn't do anything to try and stop him. Kenpachi had offered her his massive hand and she gladly grabbed one of his massive fingers and gripped it tightly.

_"I will protect you,  
from all around you.  
I will be here  
Don't you cry." _

Yachiru remembered after she had met her daddy, a hollow had tried to get at her. Before she could tell what had happened, the hollow had been massacred before her eyes and her father was holding her that was the first time she had seen the giant look worried.

_"For one so small,  
you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us,  
Can't be broken.  
I will be here,  
don't you cry."_

Kenpachi could remember when he first saw Yachiru's strange strength. She had lifted a man that was 5ft 9, almost 4x her height and threw him a good distance in the opposite direction. He smiled at the thought and felt Yachiru cuddling his arm, her tears all gone.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart.  
Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on,  
now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always,"_

People had always tried to steal Kenpachi's daughter away from him, but he would always get her back. Earlier was just one of those examples

_"Why can't they understand_  
_the way we feel?_  
_They just don't trust_  
_what they can't explain._  
_I know we're different but,_  
_deep inside us,_  
_We're not that different at all."_

People always looked at Kenpachi as a monster, Yachiru was the only one who looked up at him with love and respect. That was why Kenpachi would always protect his little girl.

_"And you'll be in my heart.  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,_

_Now and forever more._

_Don't listen to them,_  
_'Cause what do they know._  
_We need each other,_  
_to have, to hold._  
_They'll see in time,_  
_I know."_

They always told Kenpachi he was not the person to be caring for a child, the few people that Kenpachi allowed near his daughter that the man she thought of as a father was ruthless killer. No matter what they said though, Yachiru would always love her father, and He would always protect her.

_"When destiny calls you,_  
_you must be strong,_  
_cause I may not be with you._  
_But you've got to hold on._  
_They'll see in time,_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together cause,_

_you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on,_  
_Now and forever more."_

Kenpachi knew Yachiru was destined for greater things and he would do everything in his power to make sure she got what she wanted. He would always fight for her, and if he had to, he would die for her. He would because he loved her.

He could feel his eye lids grow heavy as he mumbled the next verse.

_"Oh, you'll be in my heart._  
_No matter what they say,_  
_You'll be in my heart, always,_

_Always."_

Kenpachi had fallen asleep, his head slumped over. Yachiru looked up at her sleeping father. She pushed up in his arm and kissed his hard cheek. She settled back into his arms and sung the rest of the song in her head, having remembered it from somewhere as well.

_'Yes I'll be with you._  
_Cause I'll be there for you always_  
_always and always._  
_Just look over your shoulder,_  
_just look over your shoulder,_  
_just look over your shoulder,_  
_I'll be there for you always._  
_always.'_

Yachiru had fallen asleep as well, cuddled up to the ferocious giant. If anyone walked in on them and Kenpachi was conscious they would've been killed on the spot. But for now, He was now unconscious, protecting the both of them with his spiritual energy.

The rain was beginning to clear up, leaving the night star filled and peaceful.

"_**You demolished the chaotic world that was dyed in blood, then you gave me a name. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today. Since that day, you have been everything to me in this world"**_

_**Yachiru Kusajishi**_

* * *

**Okay, my first ever song-fic. Inspired by a video I saw on youtube. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Plz r&r!**

**Frankenstien93, Powering Down!**

**( ﾟヮﾟ) you know you wanna press the review button! (ﾟヮﾟ )**


End file.
